What a Wonderful World
by BigCheezyGrinXDD
Summary: OneShot. With Edward gone, Bella can hardly breathe, and thinks there is only one way to make it better.......
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story, and the pain that inspired me to write it.**

Time passes so slowly.

It's like I'm not even here. Like I'm somewhere above myself, watching life pass me by. I wish it would pass faster.

But even in death, I doubt the pain would go away. The burning in my chest, the ancient grief and sadness behind the lifelessness in my eyes, my inability to eat, or sleep without having nightmares filled with emptiness. None of that would go away, unless I had the one person, or should I say 'vampire', that caused it, back. I cringed. Thinking about him always hurt, and I felt myself gasping for breath.

_Him._ The perfect being who gave meaning to my life the short time _he_ was in it. It hurt to think of_ him_, but now that I had started, I couldn't stop. Memories of _him_ flooded back to me, bringing tears to my eyes, and sobs in my chest. _His_ perfect face, with flawless features, the bottomless honey-gold eyes that I always got lost in, _his_ messy, tousled, bronze-colored hair, the crooked smile that I loved so much. I felt the ache in my heart get stronger at the thought of it, and it felt like I was bleeding from the inside, someone wringing my heart strings until they snapped.

I got up on very shaky legs and locked the door, stumbling the whole way, tears blinding my vision. I slowly walked back to my bed, got on it, and curled up into a ball, finally letting the pain have me.

As soon as I let go of the little control I had gained, I felt something inside me snap. The hole in my chest broke open again, trying to release all the pain I had been feeling the last six months without _him_. But I wouldn't scream. Or cry. I just sat there in pain, trying to let it consume me completely, so I would black out. Maybe if I went unconscious like this, then I wouldn't have to wake up. With that last hopeful thought floating in my head, the pain finally consumed me, as did the blackness of unconsciousness.

**A/N: I'm in a lot of pain right now, and writing always helps me vent. You can thank my pain for this story, which, by the way, is my first. Read and review, please. Constructive criticism much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story, and the pain that inspired me to write it.**

I didn't know where I was. 

Wherever it was, was completely pitch black, and I couldn't see anything. There probably wasn't much to see anyway; what would be in a place like this? 

I looked around frantically, trying to find any source of light, but all I found was darkness. I moved from where I was, walking around aimlessly, in the nothingness. The silence was starting to scare me, because it was so loud, like it was screaming at me. There was literally nothing here, nothing at all. 

I sat down in the darkness and curled up into a ball, trying to think of a way out. Now I was starting to feel like I was suffocating, like the darkness was closing in on me. I started gasping for breath, when I realized this was just how I was when I thought about _him_. Like there was no air, the way I couldn't breathe properly without_ him_ next to me; without _him_ by my side, it felt like the whole world was crashing down on me, every second of everyday, and closing in around me. I gasped. I knew where I was.

This was the one place I tried not to visit when I was conscious, and had those empty, lonely nightmares where I wandered around searching, when I was unconscious. Where all the memories of _him_ were stored, the place I tried to avoid at any and all costs. I was in my mind. Trapped, by the mind-numbing emptiness and pain. Trapped by _him_. Now that I was here, I had to face the pain to get out of the prison of my mind. 

How was I supposed to do that?

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter. They really inspired me to write more for this story, which is now labeled in-progress. I hope you like this chapter, which will most likely now be as good as my last. By the way, I put up a poll on my profile that I need my readers to vote on. It's important. Read and review, please. Constructive criticism much appreciated. And thanks again! **


End file.
